resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Grim
Grims are a strain of Chimera that are created from humans through the Spinner strain. Although frail in form, Grims are fast moving and pose a serious threat when in groups. "Looks like they got the whole town. Keep your distance sir. There's no telling if one of them would hatch." -''Warner in Twin Falls at the Feed Store Bomb Shelter. Overview The Grim strain are the latest byproduct of the Chimera's conversion process and are created by using Spinners, which capture human hosts and are weaved in cocoons. The cocoon slowly rebuilds the host as they are converted into a Grim. A Grim has the appearance of a nude, sinewy Hybrid, lacking a cooling unit, and their spines appear to bulge out. It is not uncommon that the Grim strain are heavily populated in human cities, given that the Chimera's strategy of deploying Spire missiles carrying Spinners into human dense metropolitan areas. It is by number combined with their speed that compensates the frailty and incapability of using any kind of weapons of Grims as formidable threats. Appearance Grims are almost humanlike. It only has four toes on its feet, a head shaped like a hybrid's head, have white skin, nails have grown extremly sharp during the conversion process, body size increase (higher than normal humans, regardless of age of former human), blood/fluid covering their knees, shoulders, feet, between their thighs, and anal cavity. Their external organs have been removed regardless of gender. They have a loud, hybrid scream that will signal other grims in the area when there is a human. It turns into a higher pitch, leech scream when they become leeches. The Conversion Process Spires will touch down on heavily populated places and spinners will come out of them. The process goes like this. # Spinners will bite a human, regardless of size and age. # The human will become infected and will be "asleep." # The spinners will either strip or weave the body (clothes were seen lying around some cocoons). Then weave. # After weaving, they leave. The human's clothes, shoes, and other will start to rot/distinegrate in the fluid. Some external organs are removed or covered by skin. # Body bends, teeth grow sharper, more eyes appear, nose get flattened/destroyed, spine bulges out, on toe small toe will merge in with fourth toe. # Voice change, body change in size, cocoons about to hatch. # The cocoon hatches, releasing the frail grim, who runs and attacks a human. After-Effects of Process The body's immune system collapses at the shoulders and explosive fluids start building up on them. Their voice changes again and they eventually are reclassified as a Leech. Resistance 2 Grims first appears in Twin Falls. The Grim's main form of attack is to rush at the player and engage in melee; this attack can be very powerful when in large groups. An average group can have up to twenty Grims. Surprisingly, they are tenacious creatures and can survive even if one of their limbs have been cut off (by a saw blade from a V7 Splicer or Rossmore Shotgun). They will crawl towards the player to attack if they have lost a leg, or hit the player with a severed arm. Grims appear to remain in a hibernation state in their cocoons, until any unwanted intruder enters their proximity. Also, Grims seem to remain in an indefinite length of time in gestation, as that in Chicago a large Grim population remains in the city, even two years after it is conquered by the Chimera, there are still cocoons located around. The cocoons first appear in Orick and are found in some battleships, Twin Falls, the badlands, Chicago, SRPA igloo, areas around Mexico and the main ship. Strategy *Despite not wearing armor, Grims are more durable and can withstand roughly as much damage as a Hybrid. However, they can be killed in one shot by weapons such as the Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun or HE .44 Magnum. *Importantly, Grims attack in swarms anywhere from a few to up to forty, and are quite fast, leaving the opportunity of retreat remote. *The Rossmore 238 Shotgun or the V7 Splicer are recommended, but the Splicer may only dismember the creatures instead of killing them. *Grims can continue to attack even if they are dismembered by the V7 Splicer. Also, if the player use the Splicer's secondary fire which charges up the blade while holding it in place and cut the Grim's chest it is possible to kill them instantly. It is however, a risky move. *In any difficulty (with the exception of Super Human), without wasting ammo, the player can melee a Grim when they are in full charge, killing them instantly. Also making a trap with the Magnum's secondary fire makes it easier to kill a group of Grims. When playing in co-operative, Grims are often referred to as "Easy XP",because if the players have explosives, they can kill up to 25 Grims in a single blast.It's a good idea to melee lone Grims to conserve ammo, while using the shotgun or splicer to deal with groups of Grims. *In some levels, cocoons will hatch the second time the players past it. Best if destroyed before coming back. *Do not waste your ammo by destroying all the cocoons, as some of them don't hatch at all in the mission. Also, if the cocoons are in a "instant kill zone" (the player will be killed on the first hit regardless of difficulty and damage) as seen in the SRPA igloo when the player is defending Warner as he calls the lift to the tower. Resistance 3 Grims are among the Chimeran strains that are considered "feral". In appearances, the Grim have a red gash running from their neck to the middle of their chest and a less human-like skull than in ''Resistance 2, and are now larger, averaging eight feet tall; "child" Grims are no longer present, and even small Grim cocoons will hatch full-sized Grims. The strain shows some evidence of intelligence, throwing rocks or small debris at their enemy at unreachable distances rather than blindly charging. They are also capable of swimming. Intel describes a Grim as a "half-baked hybrid," stating that Grims are hatched before they are fully converted.Resistance 3 "Grim" enemy Journal It has never been made clear how a Spinner cocoon produces its host into a Hybrid, but according to the intel, Grims are actually an undesirable byproduct of the process rather than its goal. It is believed by some people that when Grims reach the end of their life spam, they become Leeches. Grims are also seen in the live action teaser trailer for the game, attacking a small group of human resistance fighters before the arrival of a group of Hybrids. Strategy *Grims are likely to be present in dark places where the player is currently traveling in. They can also be accompanied by Leeches later in the game. *The Magnum's secondary fire can be effective in dispatching several Grims at once. *The Rossmore is very effective in dispatching Grims with a single buckshot in close-quarters. *The Marksman's secondary fire can easily deal with. *The Atomizer is very useful against swarms of Grims due to its bolts emitting on multiple enemies, and its gravity well. *The Sledgehammer is recommended for killing of Grims, using it can also save ammunition. * The Mutator is also a decent weapon against Grims, but keep in mind it will not affect Leeches(since its attack is made from a Leeches's tissue samples). Fire Grims These special Fire Grims exclusively appear in the Brutality Pack and has the ability to set the player on fire and also capable to throw "fire bolts". Enemy Journal ''Resistance: Burning Skies Grims are seen fairly routinely in ''Burning Skies from the level George Washington Bridge and onwards while Tom Riley and Ellie Martinez escaping before the F-86 Sabres destroy the bridge. As in other games they hatch from pods and attack in large groups, and are vulnerable to anything but slow-firing weapons. The Grims in the game have pale skin with red highlights, and a shiny look to their bodies as if coated in slime. Unlike Resistance 2 and Resistance 3, Grims are created by the Crawlers. Strategy *The Mule's secondary fire can be effective against small group of Grims. *The Mauler is extremely effective for killing huge group of Grims. *The Fire Axe can kill a lone Grim, using it to conserve ammunition. *The Sw.A.R.M. can be very useful weapon for killing mass group of Grims. Intel Trivia * A dead grim is found on a bed next to a dead man. The grim had a night gown on. It was probably supposed to be the wife of the man or a grim that he shot with his magnum and then commit suicided with pills of some sort (all found on the ground) * Two cocoons are found a swing set. One is taller and on is shorter. It could be a child and their parent playing at the swings before the incident, adding a creepy vibe to the players that even children get converted. Gallery ''Resistance 2'' Image:grim.jpg Image:Grim_solob_marketing.jpg Image:Resistance-2.jpg Image:Resistance-2-20080516020946251 640w.jpg|A Black Ops soldier and several Grims as shown in Insomniac's tech demo. Image:Resistance-2-20080516020948595_640w.jpg Image:01 sketch-3zombiecolor2 psd jpgcopy.jpg|Grim concept art. Image:Zombies2.jpg Image:Zombies3.jpg ''Resistance 2 (Co-op) Resistance_2_PlayStation_3_Screenshots_14.jpg ''Resistance 3 Image:Resistance 3 New Chimera.png|A Grim as appears in the Resistance 3 reveal trailer. Image:Resistance-3.jpg Image:Rossmore.png Image:R3flickr10.jpg Image:R3 grims.jpg Image:Grims in Pennsylvania.jpg Image:R3minetowngrimattack.jpg Image:Grims in a subway.jpg 368cc3cefc4b9a8b8cf8a124292b4da1.jpg|A group of grims Chimeran_grim2_900.jpg|3D Model|link=grimm Sources